


Interlude I

by Sselene



Series: Incubus!Stiles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I know it's unusual in this series, Multi, No Porn, One-Sided Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, jealous!Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sselene/pseuds/Sselene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott doesn't know how they endend up at Jungle, and he didn't really expect Stiles to be with him the whole night (except that he does and he did) - and if watching Stiles flirting with someone else isn't enough, he also has to hear Lydia badmouthing his best friend. </p><p>Okay, so, if you're following the series, this is -as the title says- an Interlude with plot and no porn (I know, crazy, right?). It's really short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude I

How have they ended up at Jungle, he will never understand. It's not that he dislikes this particular disco per se, it’s not like Beacon Hills has so much to choose from, but it's not so fun to be in a gay bar when you are not, in fact, gay. It could also be nice enough with a girlfriend who enjoys the view with you, but, even though they have sex, even though it’s just with Stiles there with them too, Allison isn't his girlfriend anymore - and, strangely enough, he's okay with that.

He loves Allison, he’ll always love her, but the feelings he has for her have changed, they have changed. They wouldn’t be happy together. So they’re friends, who sometimes have sex, and it’s okay. It’s the right thing.

It has to be said, however, that he knows exactly how they ended up here: Stiles wanted to go.

Stiles wanted to go explore his bisexuality (pansexuality he has said, even though Scott isn’t sure what does it mean), Lydia and Allison liked the idea of guys getting off with other guys (another thing he doesn't really understand, to be honest. Stiles tried to explain it to him comparing it with lesbian porn, but he doesn't like lesbian porn, so…) and Scott didn't want to say no, didn't even think about it. A night out with his friends was too much a good idea to pass, even in a gay bar.

They’d drink, dance, be around friends, have fun.

He didn't expect this, to be honest. It didn’t expect to be left alone at a table with the girls, watching Stiles flirt with the barman, all smiles and laughs and deft fingers closing around the bottle’s neck. It's not that he expected Stiles to stay with him the whole night, but... 

Yeah, okay, he really expected Stiles to stay with him the whole night. 

It was a stupid thought, obviously, because Stiles had told him he wanted to explore and meet people and stuff, but… but he really thought they would have spent the night together. And maybe the after-night, too. 

It’s not his fault he’s becoming addicted to Stiles. It’s not his fault he likes kissing him so much he can hardly control himself when they’re in school or in public, that Stiles’s heat is so settled in him he feels he’s missing something when he’s not near enough.

"Stiles is quite strange lately, isn't he?" Lydia asks, interrupting his train of thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Allison asks.

"I mean that he came back from his holiday still a virgin, and then in a couple of days he became a sex god,” Lydia explains, sipping at her drink. “It's strange."

"He just started to feel more comfortable in his skin," Scott replies, just half-paying attention to the discussion, his thoughts again on Stiles, in the way he’s cocking his head, showing his pale throat.

"I think there's something more," Lydia says. "Something supernatural."

"Now you're crossing a line, Lydia," Scott says, and both the girls look at him in surprise. He’s surprised, too, because it’s not like him to be so harsh, but he doesn't care too much, because it's his Brother they're talking about. His brother, who has always hidden behind his sarcasm so that no one could see his insecurities, his brother, who finally has learnt to love himself. "I'm sorry you regretted the sex or feel ashamed, or whatever, but it doesn't mean that there's something supernatural going on. Why would you even jump to a conclusion like that? Stiles found his self-confidence, it's a good thing! We should be happy for him!"

She doesn’t look impressed.

"So you're telling him you don't find it strange?" She asks, looking again at the bar. “You’re telling me that it’s exactly how Stiles would act? That he would flirt with a handsome man like the barman with such sureness?”

Scott almost doesn't want to look, but he has to. Stiles is almost laying on the counter, low on his elbow, his ass perked in the air, and the barman, who’s really as handsome as Lydia just said, hovers over him in a way that's almost threatening, but that Stiles clearly enjoys, given the smile on his lips. It upsets something in Scott's chest, but it's not really for supernatural reasons.

"I think that if he's happy, everything's okay," he answers past the lump in his throat.

Lydia doesn't seem happy with his answer, but she doesn't say anything else, and Scott keeps looking at Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> So! Thanks for reading and thanks for being with me for this serie! I *am* going to write more, I'm already writing the next chapter, but I'm studying So Much for Literature, so... yeah... don't know when I'll post next chap :/


End file.
